Conventionally, connectors such as board to board connectors, etc., have been used to electrically connect pairs of parallel circuit boards together. Such connectors are attached to each mutually facing surface on pairs of circuit boards and mated together so as to be connected. Moreover, in order to make it unlikely to be affected by external noise and radio waves and suppress the emission of noise and radio waves to the outside, the technique of providing a shield member is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). FIG. 12 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional connector shield member.
In the figure, 851 is a first side shield member for shielding the side faces of a housing of a first connector mounted on a first circuit board (not illustrated), while 856 is a first end side shield member for shielding the end sides of the housing of the first connector. In addition, the first side shield member 851 and the first end side shield member 856 are conducted when the end part 852 of the first side shield member 851 contacts a bent part 857 on both sides of the first end side shield member 856.
Moreover, 951 is a second side shield member for shielding the side faces of a housing of a second connector mounted on a second circuit board (not illustrated), while 956 is a second end side shield member for shielding the end sides of the housing of the second connector. Because the second connector is a connector housed in a recess of the housing of the first connector, the second side shield member 951 and the second end side shield member 956 are positioned inside the first side shield member 851 and the first end side shield member 856, as illustrated in the figure, with the second connector mating with the first connector. In addition, the second side shield member 951 and the second end side shield member 956 are conducted when the end part 952 of the second shield member 951 contacts a bent part 957 on both sides of the second end side shield member 956.
Further, with the second connector mating with the first connector, the second side shield member 951 and the second end side shield member 956 are conducted with the first side shield member 851 and the first end side shield member 856 such that a protrusion (not illustrated) formed in a contact piece 854 formed in the vicinity of an end part 852 in the first side shield member 851 engages with a hole 954 formed in the contact piece 854 formed in the vicinity of an end part 952 in the second side shield member 951, with a contact piece 858 of the first end side shield member 856 engaging with a contact piece 958 of the second end side shield member 956. Consequently, the shield has a double structure, enabling the generation of noise leakage and communication failures to be prevented.    Patent Document 1: JP 2006-059589 A